


Voice of the Scribes

by windychimes



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: The moontouched girl speaks to the Scribes and Hedwyn listens.





	Voice of the Scribes

‘Do you think Miss Jodariel will remember us?’

It’s a busy day in the Commonwealth and Fae and Hedwyn sit in the city square, watching people walk by. A family of Curs trots by, dressed in the fine regalia of the upper class. Briefly, Hedwyn wonders if Rukey will come back, but quickly quiets the thought; there’s no use in speculating who is to come next. They’ll get everyone back, eventually. They have to, he promised.

Something deep and dark rise in Hedwyn’s throat and he swallows it back down. Now is not the time for uncertainty. ‘Why do you think she would forget us?’ he asks.

‘It’s been so long! I could ask the Scribes, but I can’t hear them as well, up here. They were much louder, you know, down there, and I think, it’s because they are down there? Or maybe, maybe they’re in the sky? Or all around us? It’s so difficult, it’s so difficult to tell, you know. They’re so quiet now. Should I ask them if Miss Jodariel will remember us? They’d know, certainly, I’m sure of it.’

Hedwyn casts a glance around them to see if anyone’s listening. Speaking of the Scribes is permitted in the Downside, but it only brings trouble in the Commonwealth. They can’t attract attention, not now. ‘Let’s go on a walk,’ Hedwyn says, quite suddenly. ‘We should… we should find somewhere quieter.’

‘Yes!’ Fae chirps. ‘Yes, that’s a wonderful idea. I do so love to walk. I did it so much, you know, before all this. Before, the Downside, you know, and even there, I did a lot of walking. There wasn’t much else to do, I just, I had to keep moving.’

Hedwyn holds his arm out to Fae and she eagerly links her arm with his. ‘I know where we should go,’ Fae says. ‘If you wouldn’t mind? Yes, but there’s somewhere, there’s somewhere nice we should go, I know where it is.’

They walk together, then, but it’s more Fae dragging Hedwyn along than anything else. She pulls him through the busy streets of the Commonwealth, past Nomad merchants hawking their wares, past Crone-run stalls of poisons and enchantments, past Sap inventions, past street performer Curs dancing and singing for Sol. The Commonwealth is always alive with entertainment and street stalls. The blazing desert sun weighs heavily upon them and sweat beads on Hedwyn’s brow. Fae is unaffected, however, and she drags him on, silently, until they reach the outskirts of town, into a heavily wooded area. They’re in Sap territory now; it’s open to others, but few besides the Saps head here. Too many worry about Harp attacks to leave the safety of the city.

Hedwyn thinks of Fikani, then, and a dizziness over takes his heart. Something he can’t name strums in his veins, but Fae is talking again before it can overtake him.

‘Here! Yes, here is good. Is here good? Yes, yes, we should talk here,’ she says. She unlinks arms with Hedwyn and walks in circles. ‘Sometimes, you have to go somewhere quiet? It’s so loud in the Commonwealth. It’s so hard to think, you know, and listen. There’s so much noise, and sometimes, sometimes, it’s….’  
Fae stops walking and clenches her hands, a dark atmosphere coming over her. ‘All the noise… it makes me, it makes me feel bad, sometimes. It’s so heavy! It’s so much. But here! Here is, here is quiet, and sometimes, you need that? I think we all need that, sometimes.’

Hedwyn sits in the shade of a tall oak tree and draws his knees to his chest. ‘Yes, we all need that sometimes,’ he murmurs, a little more darkly than he means. ‘What have the Scribes told you?’ he asks, switching away from the darkness before it can sink into his heart.

Fae bites her lip. ‘Not a lot, not recently. But, it’s hard to tell, when they’ll talk to me. Sometimes they have so much to say! But other times, not so much? I guess, you know, they must be so terribly busy. They must have so much work today. So, it’s nice, when they decide to talk to me, and, I really appreciate it, you know. Do you think, they know how much I appreciate it? Yes, I think so, I think they know.’

Hedwyn nods, but says nothing. Sometimes he wonders if she can really hear the Scribes; before the Downside, the Scribes were things of fairy tales. Now he knows they’re real, or as close to real as a legend can become. If they are real, perhaps she can hear them. Fae opens her mouth to speak again, then pauses. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply through her nose. It’s quiet, then, in that clearing. Not even the wind whispers through the trees. The air is still and silent.

Suddenly, Fae flaps her hands and hops up and down. ‘The Scribes! I asked them, if Miss Jodariel would remember us, and they said yes! They said, she misses us, quite a lot? And that she will be so happy to see us again? And they think, they think she will be home soon. But they say, so many things are happening, so I need, I need to be patient. I think, I think I can be patient? I have to be patient for Miss Jodariel. But I am so excited!’

Fae flops down on the ground curls up next to Hedwyn. ‘Sometimes… sometimes talking to the Scribes, makes me so tired. They have so much to say, and teach me, you know. So much, and it makes me want to sleep sometimes? Do you mind, if I sleep? Just a little nap. It’s so cool here, you know, it’s so much nicer than in the city.’

Hedwyn pats Fae’s wild mess of hair. ‘Of course,’ he says. ‘Perhaps we should both take a nap.’

It’s certainly hot enough outside that Hedwyn wouldn’t mind sleeping the day away. And so much has been happening lately… they could both do with the rest. Especially Fae; she’s had nothing but hardship since she was born. She deserves to rest.

‘Thank you, Mister Hedwyn,’ Fae mumbles, already falling asleep. ‘I just need, a little rest, and then we can go back…’

She falls asleep before she can finish. Hedwyn smiles and closes his eyes; there’s always much to be done, but they deserve a little rest for now. Everyone does.


End file.
